Collaborative Aeneid translation
Instructions Text and translation of Aeneid I.23-75 :Tantae molis erat Romanam condere gentem. ::Vix e conspectu Siculae telluris in altum :vela dabant laeli et spumas salis aere ruebant, (35) :cum Juno aeternum servans sub pectore vulnus :haec secum: "Mene incepto desistere victam :nec posse Italia Teucrorum avertere regem? :Quippe vetor fatis. Pallasne exuere classem :Argivum atque ipsos potuit summergere ponto (40) :unius ob noxam et furias Ajacis Oilei? It was so difficult to establish the Roman race. With the land of Sicily scarely out of view they Trojans were happily placing their sails on the deep sea and were plowing the foam of the sea with bronze, when Juno preserving deep in her heart the everlasting wound said this to herself: "Am I, conquered, ceasing from my undertaking and not able to keep off the Trojan king from Italy? It is truly forbidden by the fates. Was Minerva able to burn the Argive fleet and drown masters, crewmen themselves in the sea, on account of the fault and madness of one man, Ajax the son of Oileus? *Translated by Aubree Heydrick 01:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ipsa Jovis rapidum jaculata e nubibus ignem :disjecitque rates evertitque aequora ventis, :illum exspirantem transfixo pectore flammas :turbine corripuit scopuloque infixit acuto; (45) :ast ego, quae divum incedo regina Jovisque :et soror et conjunx, una cum gente tot annos :bella gero. Et quisquam numen Junonis adorat :praeterea aut supplex aris imponet honorem?" '' She herself threw Jupiter's rapid lightning from the clouds and scattered the ships and overturned the seas with the winds, she seized that man, breathing out flames from the pierced breast, with a whirlwind and impaled him to a sharp cliff; at least I, who walk proudly as a queen of the gods and a sister and wife of Jupiter, wage wars for many years with one nation. And does anyone worship the divine power of Juno hereafter or will place an offering on to my alters a suppliant?" *translated by Thao Nguyen 06:30, January 5, 2011 (UTC) She Minerva herself having thrown Jupiter's consuming lightening out from the clouds both scattered the ships and overturned the seas with winds, she snatched up that man Ajax exhaling flames from his pierced chest, with a whirlwind and impaled him on a sharp rock. Yet I Juno, who strides as queen of the goods and is both the sister and wife of Jupiter, wage wars for so many years against one people. And can anyone worship the divine power of Juno hereafter, or will anyone as a suppliant place an offering on the alters? Translated by--Scuomo 17:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :''Talia flammato secum dea corde volutans (50) :nimborum in patriam, loca feta furentibus Austris, :Aeoliam venit. Hic vasto rex Aeolus antro :lucantis ventos tempestatesque sonoras :imperio premit ac vinclis et carcare frenat. :Illi indignantes magno cum murmure montis (55) :circum claustra fremunt; celsa sedet Aeolus arce :sceptra tenens mollitque animos er temperat iras; :ni faciat, maria ac terras caelumque profundum :quippe ferant rapidi secum verrantque per auras. With such things tumbling in her heart, the goddess came to Aeolia, land of rain storms,a place pregnant with raging winds. Here King Aeolus rules from a vast cavern, the wrestling winds and roaring tempests restrained and pressed down by power, chains and even prison. Those angry locked beings roar with great murmurs from around the mountain; in this towering fortress sits Aeolus, who soothes their spirit and calms their anger, holding a scepter;if he did not do so, the seas and land and skies above would surely carry and sweep themselves through the air. *translated by Dunnejam 03:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC) The goddess, with such things pondering and inflamed in her heart, came to Aeolia, motherland of storms [clouds], the place raging with teeming south winds. Here, in his desolate cave, King Aeolus controls the wrestling winds and roaring storms and restrains [or reins them in] them through his chains and prison. Those angry winds roar at the barriers [Chafing, they roar around the prison] like great rumbles of a nearby mountain. Aeolus sits on his high citadel holding his scepter and he soothes the spirits and calms the anger of the winds. If he does not do this, [the swift winds] indeed they would carry off the land and sea in their madness and they will sweep through the air. - translated by Jsedlak 23:11, January 5, 2011 (UTC) *corrected by Katie Smith 00:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sed pater omnipotens speluncis abdidit atris (60) :hoc metuens molemque et montis insuper altos :imposuit, regemque dedit qui foedere certo :et premere et laxas sciret dare jussus habenas. :Ad quem tum Juno supplex his vocibus usa est: :Aeole, namque tibi divum pater atque hominum rex (65) :et mulcere dedit fluctus et tollere vento, :gens inimica mihi Tyrrhenum navigat aequor :Ilium in Italiam portans victosque penatis: But, the all-knowing father Jupiter, fearful of this, hid them in dark caves and placed above them a king, who under a fixed treaty, would know how to grasp tightly and loosen the reins when ordered by Jupiter. To him Juno now spoke, using a humble voice: Aeolus, to you the divine father and king of men has given power to calm and raise up waves with the winds, a race of people unfriendly to me sails the Tyrrhenian sea, carrying the conquered household gods of Ilium into Italy: *translated by Katie Smith 01:25, January 4, 2011 (UTC) But the almighty father, fearing this, hid (those winds) in the dark caves and placed a mass in the high mountains above and he gave the king the loose reins, who, by manner of a fixed treaty, would know how to control and give them, when ordered to. To whom them the humble Juno employed these voices: “Aeolus, for the father of the gods and the king of man has granted you (the ability) to soothe and stir up the waves by means of a wind, a race unfriendly to me sales the Tyrrhenum sea carrying Illium and the conquered household gods into Italy. *Translated by Christian Garcia 01:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : :incute vim ventis summersasque obrue puppis, :aut age diversos et disjice corpora ponto. (70) :Sunt mihi bis septem praestanti corpore nymphae, :quarum quae forma pulcherrima, Deiopea, :conubio jungam stabili propriamque dicabo, :omnis ut tecum meritis pro talibus annos :exigat et pulchra faciat te prole parentem (75) Strike the winds (with) power and overwhelm the ship having been sunk, or drive (the men) in diverse (ways) and scatter (their) bodies on the sea. To me they are twice seven with the excellent body of a nymph, Deiopea, of which things who is (the nymph) with the most beautiful form, I would join in stable marriage and I will dedicate permanently, that all would pass the years with you for such merits and would make you a parent with illustrious offspring... *translated by MaryGrace 23:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Strike with the winds against the force and crush the submerged ships, or drive (the men) having been separated and scatter the bodies in the sea. There are to me twice seven nymphs with an outstanding body, of which (a nymph) who has the most beautiful body, Deipoea, I will join her to you in stable marriage and I will her to you your own, in order that she might pass with you all the years before such merits and might make you a parent with beautiful offspring.Gribbell 16:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC)Laura Gribbell Grammatical questions and answers *'line 42:' How do you deal with jaculata? It looks like a perfect passive participle but I don't see how that fits here. MaryGrace 21:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) *'line 59:' What case is rapidi and what noun is it modifying? MaryGrace 21:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :* I think it is a genitive of quality modifying venti, however I am not positive because venti is nominative plural and rapidi is in the singular genitive... Jsedlak 23:24, January 5, 2011 (UTC) *'line 64:' Why is vocibus ablative? MaryGrace 21:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :* I think this is an ablative because it goes with "utor", which is a special verb that requires 'vocibus' to take the ablative. *'line 65: '''If “divum”(65) is genitive why is it in a different form? Christian Garcia 01:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *'line 66:' Whats the best way to translate “dedit mulcere” (66)? Is there a word that needs to be supplied? Christian Garcia 01:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *'line 68: '''Is “penates, ium m” (68) declined differently? If not, why is it written as “penatis”? (what case?) Christian Garcia 01:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC)